In the field of packaging it is known to provide cartons for carrying multiple articles. Cartons are well known in the art and are useful for enabling consumers to transport, store and access a group of articles for consumption. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Further considerations are the strength of the carton and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles. It is desirable that the contents of the carton are secure within the carton, and that the carton is a close or tight fit about the contents, so as to prevent or inhibit movement of the contents within the carton.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of cartons, typically formed from paperboard or the like.